


Breach

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, Modern AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Surfer AU, and he doesn't get to smile and laugh enough, because i love it, i wanted to give him a reason to, its just the way it is, jesse is a photographer in like all the aus, this seemed perfect, wolffe talking to more sea creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wolffe catches scent of a pod of whales, and wants to investigate.





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> I just wanted to write a little something for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) because they haven't been feeling well lately. I hope you enjoy and feel better soon <3  
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse.

Jesse held his breath as he jumped into the deep ocean. He was in a full wetsuit and glad for it. The water was much cooler this deep. He had his high end, waterproof camera with him that could take stills and video. Wolffe was seated, also in a wetsuit, at the edge of the boat, legs dangling through the uprights of the railing. His eyes were closed as he concentrated. 

Jango, Boba, Kix, Rabble, Loudmouth, Rex, and Cody were fanned out in a semicircle behind Wolffe. All wanting to bare witness to what Wolffe was about to attempt. He had mentioned there was a pod of whales that was going to be passing relatively close to their island. He never really mentioned it aloud, but everyone knew he always wanted to get close to the large mammals. He dealt with all kinds of sharks regularly, but he didn’t get to interact with whales almost at all. The few times he had, it was at a distance. 

Jesse was in the water both to record the occasion, and keep the boat stable, easily capable of keeping the waves steady around them. 

Wolffe gasped softly, as his eyes opened. “She’s here.” Jesse could barely hear him over the waves, but could feel the change in the water, and brought the camera under with him just in time to see a large whale come surging up to breach the water. Jesse had no idea that they could breach so far. A full three quarters of her body came out of the water before splashing down. 

As soon as she hit the air, Wolffe was laughing, happy and free. Laughing in a way almost none of them have heard from him before. It was joyous, ringing over the water. When she landed in the water Wolffe immediately got up and dived in after her.

Jesse panned back under water to follow him with the camera, as he swam up next to her; reaching out gently to rest his bare hand next to her eye. Jesse heard her start to sing just before Wolffe had to come up for air. 

When Wolffe surfaced, shaking his hair out, the whole pod emerged around him, surrounding him. He was talking to them, but he was too far away to pick up the words, but Jesse could guess it was some combination of encouragement, praise, and thanks.

Everyone was gathered at the railing, marveling at what Wolffe had accomplished. It was an incredible sight, something rarely seen, even within the magical community. Jesse was glad to have been a part of this occasion, seeing with his own eyes, and recording it for the others to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by [this video,](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/169168634494/ultralaser-whoa) and maybe just a little bit of visual from Star Trek 4.


End file.
